The present invention relates to a can-breaker, and more particularly to a can-breaker for clamping and breaking a high pressure gas can.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional can-breaking pincers composed of two clamping members 80. Each clamping member 80 is integrally formed by a clamping section 81, a pivot section 82 and a grip 83. The two pivot sections 82 of the clamping members 80 are pivotally connected by a pivot shaft 84. A middle portion of one of the clamping sections 81 is disposed with a thrusting needle 85.
In use, a waste high pressure gas can is placed between the two clamping sections 81 and the grips 83 are held tightly to make the thrusting needle 85 thrust into the gas can so as to release the remaining gas in the gas can.
The conventional can-breaking pincers has some shortcomings as follows:
First, when the clamping sections 81 tightly clamp the gas can, the thrusting needle 85 needs to press and thrust the gas can at the same time. Therefore, after a period of use, the thrusting needle 85 tends to deform and lose the can-breaking function.
Second, when thrusting the gas can, the gas remaining in the gas can will escape at the thrusting needle 85 to threaten health of human body and contaminate environment. In addition, the exposed thrusting needle 85 may injure a user.